


Morning Kisses

by obsessiveninja



Series: Borra Week 2012 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But it grosses me out because as much as I love Pabu ..., Humour but not really, Romance, This is not beastiality, just no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who woke Korra up? Written for Borra Week 2012's day 6 prompt, Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Grossness.

Korra was woken by something warm and wet on her lips. She squinted in the bright morning light, and it was enough to make out that the thing on her mouth was small and pink. A tongue.

"Who –" she started to say, but as her mouth opened wide enough, the tongue slid inside of her mouth. Now she was awake.

She sat straight up in bed. "Bolin, what are–"

And that was when she saw her friend holding up a mess of red and white fur, a tongue sticking out of its face.

"Surprise!" Bolin grinned, holding Pabu higher.

"BOLIN, I AM GOING TO CUT THAT STUPID LITTLE GRIN OFF YOUR STUPID LITTLE FACE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR–"


End file.
